Maracas
by Lirit Choiseul
Summary: Les voy a contar una historia de dos muchachos que en su juventud solian llevar serenata a la misma chica, el tiempo los separo y fue tambien el tiempo el que se encargo de reunirlos otra vez...SORATO.. Michi.


_Hola!!!_

_Se que deberia estar actualizando mi otra historia que tengo pendiente… pero desde hace tiempo esta idea estuvo rondando mi cabeza y no pude deshacerme de ella. _

_Es un Sorato y Michi... pero sobre todo es una historia enfocada en la amistad de Yamto y Taichi... decidi clasificarlo como Sorato ya que es la pareja involucrada._

_Esta inspirada en la canción __**Maracas, **__desconozco quien séale autor original, pues esta canción tiene tantas versiones…yo la escuche en el radio, en una estación de música de antaño._

_Ojala les agrade._

_**Disclaimer**__: Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo lo tomo prestado xD._

* * *

**Maracas**

**By: Lirit Choiseul.**

Camino por las concurridas calles de Odaiba en dirección a su hogar, después de un verdaderamente agotador día de trabajo duro en la NASA, suspiro y miro su reloj por unos instantes… pronto anochecería, lo mejor era apresurarse. Camino con mas rapidez, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar una muy conocida, aunque algo cambiada, voz.

-¡Yamato!- Llamo el dueño de tan peculiar voz al rubio.

Ishida dio media vuelta para encontrarse, cara a cara, con un hombre de castaños cabellos y ojos color café, reconocería a ese sujeto donde fuera, aun cuando su cabello era mas corto y sus facciones habían cambiado levemente. Sonrió imperceptiblemente al verlo portar un traje y con un portafolio en manos, de alguna forma, esa postura le resultaba algo extraña viniendo de el.

-Gusto en verte de nuevo, Taichi- dijo el ojiazul una vez que se encontró frente al hombre castaño, se dieron un apretón de manos.

-Vaya, vaya- comenzó a fastidiar Taichi.- Así que Ishida Yamato anda rondando por las calles de Odaiba, tal parece que andas de cacería amigo. Anda con sigilo o le diré a tu mujer.

El semblante de Ishida cambio repentinamente, Yagami comprendió que había dicho algo indebido, ya que, con el pasar de los años había aprendido a leer las expresiones de su rubio amigo como si de un libro se tratase, ni siquiera la mas pequeña mueca de disgusto pasaba desapercibida para el.

-Oye yo...

- ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar una copa?- Hablo el ojiazul interrumpiendo abruptamente al castaño.-Tu sabes, para recordar viejos tiempos.

El moreno sonrió –He dejado la bebida, pero gracias por la invitación.-

Yamato arqueo una ceja como muestra de extrañeza… ¿Yagami Taichi no bebía más¡Pero en su juventud el era el que lo había inducido al alcohol! Simplemente tal oración salida de la boca de su amigo le resultaba increíble.

-Lo siento, creo que te he confundido con alguien más.- dijo Ishida con seriedad, aunque Taichi sabia que bromeaba.

-Anda, déjate de payasadas, no es tan extraño que haya decidido dejar de beber.

-Esta bien, pero no te molestes. Bien, pues entonces te invito un café.

-Un café me parece estupendo. Conozco una cafetería muy cerca de aquí. Anda, vamos.

Ambos hombres caminaron en dirección al local, siendo guiados por Yagami. Llegaron y entraron a la cafetería, una vez que cada uno había comprado su bebida, caminaron hasta unas mesa colocada en un rincón del local, tomaron asiento uno frente al otro. Y Taichi comenzó la conversación.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Me supongo que bien.- contesto fríamente Yamato

-¿Te supones?

-Bueno, mi vida no ha sido perfecta. Aunque no puedo quejarme sobre mi trabajo.

-Por supuesto que no puedes… quien hubiera dicho que Yamato Ishida se convertiría en uno de los mas grandes astronautas. Amigo, yo juraba que te dedicarías a la música.

El rubio negó con la cabeza –La música fue una parte muy importante de mi vida durante mi juventud, fue un buen pasatiempo. Pero el viajar al espacio…. Es impresionante, nada puede compararse.

-Me lo imagino- Hablo el castaño tomando un sorbo de café.

-Pero que me dices tú… embajador del digimundo ante la ONU. Eso no me lo creo.

-Tu bien sabes que siempre quise hacer algo por el Digimundo, algo verdaderamente importante… algo grande. Y al fin pude lograrlo.

-Me alegro por ti.

Un incomodo silencio se formo después de eso. A los dos les resulto extraño, puesto que lo menos que esperaba Taichi era hablar largo y tendido con Yamato después de años de no verse, mientras que el rubio, no comprendía porque alguien como Taichi, quien nunca cerraba la boca, en esos momentos no articulaba palabra.

- Y dime… ¿Cómo se encuentra Sora?- pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza Taichi – Seguramente no perdieron el tiempo y ya deben estar rodeados de retoños... ¿O me equivoco?- agrego el castaño intentando meter un poco de cizaña en su rubio camarada.

Ishida por su parte se contrajo al escuchar ese nombre, agradeció mentalmente el que el ex portador del valor estuviera tomando su bebida y no se hubiera percatado de su incomodidad ante tal pregunta, ignorando por completo el último comentario de Yagami.

-Espero que bien- Le respondió despectivo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia un rincón, evitando a toda costa toparse con las ojos cafés del hombre frente suyo.

-¿Esperas?... ¿Qué significa eso?

-No la he visto desde hace tiempo- comento Ishida tomando un sorbo de café.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?- -Cuestiono el moreno seriamente- ¿Yamato?

El aludido miro directamente a los ojos a Taichi, soltó un suspiro y con una calma que incomodo al moreno contesto- Nos divorciamos.

Yagami quedo atónito ante lo que le había sido revelado. Le resultaba una incoherencia, una broma. Todos sabían que Yamato y Sora se amaban con locura. ¡Simplemente no podía ser posible! Estuvo a punto de preguntarle al rubio si se trataba de una broma, pero bien sabia que Ishida no solía hacer chascarrillos sobre cosas tan delicadas, y si se le ocurría cuestionarle la veracidad de sus palabras, el ojiazul lo asesinaría.

-Lo lamento- atino a decir el castaño.

Ishida le dedico una leve sonrisa a su amigo, agradeciéndole silenciosamente su comprensión y apoyo. Y es que le parecía imposible el que Taichi no hubiera empezado a armar un escándalo al enterarse del tema. Si lo pensaba con claridad, y si las circunstancias fueran otras, Yagami hubiera tenido todo el derecho a reclamarle el que no hubiera logrado hacer feliz a Sora, ya que, en su adolescencia ambos sujetos habían competido por el amor de la pelirroja.

**:::Flash Back:::**

-Amigo, estas total y completamente equivocado- Dijo Taichi a un Yamato que lo miraba indiferente- Sora es la única chica en Odaiba a la que no le interesas, pero claro, como has de gustarle teniendo a Taichi Yagami a su lado.

El rubio soltó una burlona carcajada- Pensé que solo fingías, pero puedo ver que en verdad eres un reverendo idiota. ¿Crees que Sora te prefiere a ti?

-¡Por supuesto!- contesto seguro- Soy todo lo que una chica puede desear. Inteligente, bien parecido, todo un atleta…. Anda acepta que si fueras chica te morirías por mí.

-.Esta bien, acepto que eres alguien deportista, pero ¿Inteligente?... no me hagas reír. – Respondió riendo un poco- Además, si fuera una chica, ni loco me interesaría en ti… seguramente me enamoraría de mi.

- Cuanto ego… pero yo tengo muchas cualidades que una chica amaría por sobre las tuyas, especialmente que yo soy alguien fiel y leal.

-¿Eso fue un reto?- Cuestiono desafiante Ishida – Yo también puedo ser fiel, si me lo propongo.

-El problema es qué nunca lo haces, es justamente por eso que no puedo dejar a Sora en tus manos. Tu no sabrías hacerla feliz

-Me parece que tu no tienes el derecho de decidir eso- Irrumpió en la platica una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel

-¡Mimi que gusto! – Argumento Taichi abrazando a Tachikawa como si no lo hubiese hecho en años – Por favor, amiga mía, saca a este cabeza dura de su error y dile quien es mejor.

Mimi puso una mano en su mentón, fingiendo meditarlo por unos momentos – Ninguno de los dos.- concluyo la chica.

-¿Cómo?- soltó incrédulo Yagami

-Ninguno es mejor que el otro, ambos tienen algo que los hace especial. Además, la que debe decidirse por uno de ustedes no soy yo, es Sora. Pero si quieren mi opinión, les recomiendo que actúen y dejen de lado estas absurdas peleas, si no, ambos perderán.

Los sujetos intercambiaron miradas, para después sonreír maliciosamente. Taichi dio un paso con la intención de emprender una carrera en cualquier momento, pero se vio detenido por una mano que sujetaba el cuello de su camisa.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- cuestiono Yamato sin soltar la camisa de su moreno amigo.

- Creo que es más que obvio.

-Sobre mi cadáver – finalizo Ishida comenzando con una de sus ya típicas peleas.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Y justo después de eso, ambos comenzaron a golpearse- Termino de contarle Tachikawa a una Takenouchi que no podía evitar reír ante tal anécdota – Yo no le veo la gracia ¡tienes que detener esto antes de que se maten!

-Lo se, pero compréndeme, para mi es muy difícil tener que decidir entre uno de ellos.

-Tú ya decidiste.

-Es verdad, pero no quiero lastimarlo diciéndole que me decidí por… - Sora cayo al escuchar un ruido proveniente de las afueras de la casa.

Ambas mujeres se miraron extrañadas y sin pensárselo dos veces, Mimi se acerco a la ventana, encontrándose una escena bastante peculiar. Fuera de la casa estaban tanto Taichi como Yamato, ambos cantando la canción que Ishida había compuesto especialmente para Takenouchi, _Tobira. _Aunque era más apropiado decir que el que cantaba era Yamato y Taichi solo lo acompañaba con una guitarra.

-¡Sora, tienes que ver esto, rápido!

La pelirroja miro curiosa a su amiga y decidió observar por si misma el espectáculo dado fuera de su residencia. Sonrió al ver a sus dos amigos incondicionales hacer tal acto simplemente por ella, le halagaba y la hacia sentir especial. La canción finalizo y la chica de ojos color rubí aplaudió la hermosa interpretación. Un momento después, Sora y Mimi se encontraban fuera de la casa.

-¡Yamato, eso fue asombroso!- dijo sin pensar Takenouchi lanzándose a los brazos del rubio. Quien sorprendido ante tal acción solo atino a corresponder la muestra de afecto.

Yagami miro atónito esa escena, y comprendió como silenciosamente Sora le daba a entender cual había sido su decisión. Después de todo, no se sentía decepcionado, triste ni rencoroso, pues el sabia desde un principio quien era el verdadero dueño del corazón de Takenouchi. Si así era feliz, el se alegraría mucho por sus amigos.

Días más tarde, Tai y los demás se enteraron de la relación que Ishida y Takenouchi habían decidido comenzar, el moreno felicito a sus amigos, les deseo lo mejor y le advirtió al rubio que si llegara a hacer sufrir a Sora el mismo le partiría la cara

**:::End flash Back:::**

-Es curioso, pero mi felicidad siempre estuvo muy cerca- comento Tai sacando al ojiazul de su ensoñación.

-¿Cómo te va con Mimi?

-De maravilla. A decir verdad, estoy seguro que muy pronto habrá un pequeño Taichi corriendo por ahí.

-Felicidades.

-No, aun no. Solo lo presiento, pero no nada es seguro. – Dijo Yagami, haciendo una retrospectiva de su vida…

**:::Flash Back:::**

-Taichi mira- Dijo Mimi tomando la mano de su pareja.

El aludido giro su vista hacia donde le indicaba la linda mujer. Encontrándose con una pareja, quienes estaban paseando felizmente a un pequeño bebe, mimándolo y consintiéndolo. Yagami dirigió su mirada hacia su mujer, notando el brillo que su mirada tenia al ver al pequeño retoño.

A pesar de que Mimi nunca se lo había mencionado y que llevaban un poco mas de dos meses de matrimonio, era mas que obvio que su querida esposa ansiaba tener un bebe. Y a decir verdad, el también tenía deseos similares.

-Lucen muy lindos... ¿No te parece?- pregunto la señora Yagami.

- Si.- un silencio se formo de un momento a otro, hasta que abruptamente Tai pregunto –Mimi… ¿Te gustaría tener hijos?

La chica de ojos color miel se ruborizo ante tan repentina pregunta, aunque eso no le impidio contestar – Si, me encantaría tener un bebe, una pequeña niña.

-Será un niño, yo quiero un niño- Declaró Yagami – Un pequeño Taichi que será toda una estrella de Fútbol.

La mujer rió ante la emoción de su marido, se acerco hacia el y lo beso ligeramente en los labios.- Ojala y podamos hacer realidad este sueño que compartimos.- Declaro ella con aire soñador.

El hombre sonrió de forma seductora y picara –Bien… ¿Qué estamos esperando? Pongámonos a trabajar. – Finalizo comenzando a dirigirse de regreso a casa.

**End Flash Back:::**

El moreno borro la sonrisa que su rostro portaba al observar el dolor que la azulada mirada de su compañero de aventuras portaba. Bajo su mirada, no estaba seguro si preguntarle eso seria una buena idea, pero tal vez podría ayudarle.

-Yamato….

-Quieres saber el por que de mi divorcio… ¿Verdad? – lo interrumpió Ishida.

Yagami asintió, el ojiazul sonrió con amargura al recordar tan doloroso pasaje de su vida. Dolía, demasiado para su gusto y recordar era como volver a abrir la herida que lentamente, muy lentamente, había comenzado a cicatrizar.

**:::Flash Back:::**

-¡Esto es el colmo Ishida!... piensas marcharte a ese viaje aun cuando te pedí que no lo hicieras.- Grito Sora

-Ahora mi trabajo es el problema…. Siempre soy yo el culpable de todo.- Se defendió el rubio.

-Tu prometiste… prometiste que nunca harías lo mismo que tu padre le hizo a tu madre. Y mírate¡Lo estas llevando a cabo!

-Si tanto te molesta mi forma de ser… ¿Entonces por que te casaste conmigo?

-Por que te amo… te amo con todo mi corazón. –Le dijo dulcemente – Pero no puedo seguir soportando esta situación, llevando esta vida.

-¿Entonces que quieres?- Le cuestiono –Sabes que no puedo cambiar lo que soy, aunque tu me lo pidas…

-Quiero el divorcio

En ese instante su mundo se quebró en mil pedazos, al igual que su corazón.

**:::End Flash Back:::**

-No pude hacerla feliz- Fue su única respuesta. Taichi lo miro con un poco de lastima… en verdad se sentía mal al ver a su amigo sufriendo de tal manera.

-Te confesare algo….- Hablo Ishida- A pesar de que me divorcie, aun la amo. La amo con locura, no hay día en que no piense en ella, en su hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos… Creo que la amo más que cuando me case.

-Puedo verlo- Contesto Yagami. - ¿Recuerdas el día de tu boda¡Estabas como loco!

**:::Flash Back:::**

Ishida Yamato daba vueltas por toda la habitación, pareciendo como un lobo enjaulado y exasperando a Taichi quien solo lo miraba.

-¡Ishida, por el amor de dios deja de moverte!- Grito Yagami poniéndose de pie y frente al hombre rubio.- Estas mareándome.

-Lo lamento Tai, pero no puedo evitarlo.- Soltó Yamato- ¿Qué pasara si llego a arruinarlo?

-Claro que no lo harás… Yamato, recuerda que el sujeto tranquilo e indiferente aquí eres tú, no me hagas tener que usurpar tu lugar.

-Taichi, tú no lo entiendes. Se que no lo lograre.

-Ishida, Gran cabeza dura… eres el mejor partido que Sora pudo encontrar.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¡Por supuesto! Ahora, sal de aquí y enorgulléceme.- Le dijo Yagami empujándolo hacia la salida.

Ishida estaba parado en la iglesia, esperando la llegada de la única mujer que había logrado romper esa fría coraza de hielo que en su corazón se había formado. Exhalo varias veces con el propósito de calmar el mar de nervios en el que estaba convertido. De repente, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y una mujer pelirroja de despampanante belleza camino hacia el. Ella le sonrió con dulzura, el le devolvió la sonrisa… y la confianza y seguridad regresaron de golpe.

**:::End Flash Back:::**

-Que Locura…- Soltó de repente Yamato- No puedo creer que yo me puse de esa manera.

-Lo se, no hay día en que no me arrepienta el no haberle pedido a Hikari su cámara de video.

Ishida lo miro con reproche, Taichi rió ante la mirada, siendo seguido rápidamente por el hombre rubio. Minutos después, el silencio volvió a reinar.

-Tengo una idea- Dijo Yagami llamando la atención de Matt.

-¿De que se trata?

-Bueno… hace unos años, lograste conquistar el corazón de Sora con una serenata, bien, hagámoslo de nuevo.

-¿Acaso estas demente?- reprocho el ex portador de la amistad- entre ella y yo ya no hay nada.

.Eso es lo que tu quieres hacerte creer, pero Ishida, tu mismo acabas de confesarme que la amas todavía… además, no era necesario que tu me lo dijeras, lo note desde un principio.

-Pero no tiene caso Tai…ella fue la que me pidió el divorcio, ella… Sora... Es la que ya no me ama.

-Apuesto lo que quieras a que tú trabajo es culpable de todo. –Al no recibir respuesta, supo que había dado en el blanco- Lo único que tienes que hacer es pensar mas en Sora.

-Pero siempre lo hice, no quería que nada le faltara…

-Ella no necesita todos los lujos que tu quieres darle, todo lo que ella quiere es tu amor.

Yamato lo pensó un segundo, suspiro resignado – supongo que no pierdo nada intentándolo.

Ambos hombres salieron del local, llegaron a una tienda de instrumentos musicales, que para su suerte continuaba abierta, compraron una guitarra y se encaminaron hacia el lugar, donde Ishida tenia entendido, vivía su pelirroja.

Una vez en el lugar, y haciendo caso omiso del sentido común y de su vergüenza ante el espectáculo que estaba a punto de realizar, Yamato comenzó a cantar aquella canción que hace ya varios años había escrito para ella, la misma que en aquella ocasión logro conquistarla… esperando que esta vez volviera a funcionar.

En un instante una hermosa mujer de rojizos cabellos se asomo por el balcón, miro con extrañeza al hombre que tocaba la guitarra y luego al cantante. Y cuando su mirada rojiza se topo con la celeste, una corriente atravesó todo su cuerpo. Se quedo embelesada disfrutando del lindo detalle y una vez que la canción finalizo, la mujer salio de su trance al escuchar una frase dicha por el rubio.

-Sora, te amo.

Lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos, y tan rápido como pudo salio de la casa, para arrojarse en los brazos del ojiazul, escondió su cabeza en su pecho, buscando su calidez, intentando sentir su amor.

Yagami comprendió que lo mejor era dejarlos solos, ya después hablaría con Yamato y le haría confesar todo lo que había sucedido. Le hizo una señal con la mano al rubio como despedida y se dirigió hacia su hogar, donde estaba seguro, su mujer lo esperaba.

-Justo como en los viejos tiempos Yamato… como cuando teníamos 16- Susurro suavemente antes de entrar a su casa.

* * *

**Les voy a contar una historia de dos muchachos **

**Que en su juventud solían llevar serenata a la misma chica.**

**El tiempo los separo, y fue también el tiempo **

**el**** que se encargo de reunirlos otra vez.**

**Y esto fue lo que sucedió.**

**Amigo ven, te invito una copa.**

**Ya no tomo, gracias.**

**No tomas, bien, te invito un café.**

**Bueno.**

**Que quiero recordar la época loca**

**De ayer cuando teníamos dieciséis **

**Bien, dime... ¿Qué ha pasado con tu esposa?**

**Nos divorciamos**

**Seguro te dejo por ser infiel.**

**¿Recuerdas que yo le mandaba rosas?**

**Pero la conquisto más tu clavel.**

**Así es.**

**Llevamos juntos serenata**

**Juntos hasta el balcón aquel.**

**Tu la guitarra y yo maracas.**

**Ella quince y nosotros dieciséis.**

**Solo por ser mi amigo te confieso**

**¿Qué pasa?**

**Me divorcie mas nunca la olvide.**

**Extraño su mirar, sueño el regreso**

**Le amo más que cuando me case.**

**Llevemos juntos serenata **

**No, no tiene caso.**

**Esto lo debe de saber**

**Yo la guitarra y tu maracas,**

**Conquístala ámala,**

**Como cuando teníamos dieciséis**

**Llevamos juntos serenata**

**Juntos hasta el balcón aquel,**

**Tu la guitarra y yo maracas,**

**Conquístala ámala,**

**Como cuando teníamos dieciséis**

* * *

_Espero haya sido de su agrado._

_Trate de darle un buen uso a la cancion, pero mientras lo hacia mi cabeza comenzo a dolerme, puesto que estoy enferma e intente hacerlo un poco mas ligero de lo que tenia planeado..._

_Muy pronto continuare Cambios del corazon, les pido un poco mas de paciencia._

_Espero sus sugerencias, criticas, comentarios, en fin, lo que ustedes dispongan._

_Recuerden "Nada con medida, todo con exceso"_


End file.
